Resolution
by Lucky Number 57
Summary: There's Nothing More Romantic On New Year's Than Sharing Resolutions And Feelings At The Same Time - Beast BoyxStarfire


_**I'm Not The Founder Of The Teen Titans**_

**Titans Tower, New Years Eve - 11:30 P.M. **

The new year draws ever so near, and the teen titans wasted no time in setting up everything:

_**Robin was in charge of the decorations, Cyborg & Starfire were in charge of the food, **__**Raven prepared the Ginger Ale and the glasses for toasting to the new year .**_

"Alright ya'll, the Ginger Ale's chilling, the buffet's ready and the ball is set to drop in half-an-hour" said Cyborg in a most exciting tone

"Anybody seen Beast Boy?" Raven asked

"Oh He's in his room writing down his resolution" Robin Answered.

And Starfire asked with the utmost curiosity "what is this resolution you speak of?"

"It's like a declaration of opinion" Raven answered, and Robin followed by saying "it's like A Promise To your health, or anything else you have your sights set on"

* * *

_**15 Minutes Later **_

"Hey Star, could you go find Beast Boy they're going to drop the ball in 15 Minutes" requested Cyborg

And Star wasted no time making her way to the changeling's bedroom, when finally got there The door opened and Beast Boy stood in front of her

"oh sorry" BB Apologized and followed Up By saying "I just finished by New Year's Resolution, you can read it if you want"

And when Starfire took a gander, what Beast Boy wrote almost put a tear to her eye:

_**Beast Boy's New Year's Resolution: **__**To find a girl who won't betray me and who can share the same feelings with me**_

"Oh Beast Boy, it's simply beautiful" Starfire complemented when a small tear rolling down her cheek.

"Thanks Star" Said Beast Boy And followed up by saying "I have been longing to have feelings For someone besides Terra, and since you're here I guess my resolution has come true"

"I was thinking the same thing, and since we both long to share the feelings, I guess we can Share it with each other" Starfire replied

"How" Beast Boy Asked

"Like This" Starfire replied and invaded his lips with a very lavish kiss

"wow" Beast Boy complemented and when he saw the time on his watch he followed up by Saying "we better join the others, they're the ball's gonna drop in 7 Minutes".

* * *

And the two raced back to ops to join the others in ringing the new year, when they arrived they're Greeted by Cyborg saying "well well BB, how'd ya do on resolution"

And Starfire answered "Beast Boy has made a Glorious resolution", and BB followed up by Saying "yeah, what she said"

At Two Minutes to Midnight, Robin turned to the Live broadcast of the New Year's Party from downtown, and Raven poured all Five glasses of ginger ale and handed each one to her fellow Teammates.

It was 11:59 P.M. and the Titans had their glasses ready to be toasted, and the final seconds Began Ticking down and the Titans joined in 

* * *

And in an instant the clock struck midnight, and the New Year was ushered in and the Titans Began the toast and the last people to give it was Beast Boy & Starfire,

and once the titans Were done Cyborg said in an excited tone "Last one to the buffet, is a rotten egg"

And They wasted no time, the buffet had everything: **Pizza Rolls, Chips 'n Dip, Tropical Punch ****Buffalo wings, celery sticks, etc.**

* * *

Forty-Five Minutes Later Beast Boy & Starfire we're on the rooftop with refilled glasses of Ginger-Ale and were looking up at the Beautiful Night Sky.

and when they were finished Beast Boy exclaimed "I have a feeling that this Year will be as good As the last"

"Indeed" Starfire replied, and she followed up by saying "and it'll be our opportunity to share the Feelings with each other"

"Happy New Year, Star" Beast Boy Said, "You Too" Starfire Replied

and these two wasted no Time kissing each other, for Five minutes and when they stopped they Looked up at the night sky one more time, hoping they'll be ready for whatever life throws at Them In the New Year, and in the Years to come.

* * *

**FIN!**

**If Sharing your feelings on New Year's is wrong, I don't wanna be right**

**Happy New Year everyone, and try not to Party Too hard!**

**Read & Review**


End file.
